T-Web
The T-Web (A.K.A "The Webheads") 'Are experiments run by the remnants of the Umbrella Corporation during 2037. They were supervised by Oswell E. Spencer who wanted to create a new kind of bioweapon capable of producing natural webbing and an adhesive on their limbs which would allow them to stick to almost every kind of surface. 'Pamela Webb Their first subject was Pamela Webb who succeeded, however certain unexpected side effects started to emerge from this such as seizures, the growth of extra limbs and alterations around her entire body. She started to go AWOL on Spencer and so he ordered her terminated, however she managed to escape from their main base of operations. After an extensive search for her, Umbrella Soldiers started to retreat back to base and Pam was already on her own trying to make herself a home. She formed many different types of web to create a home and fed off anyone who came across her path. 'Powers & Abilities' T-Webs are known to be very deadly and fast to combat when they are on the move. They are known to have a camoflauge capability that can either change their appearance or make them almost completely invisible. As said before they also possesses the power to produce their own natural webbing which they can crawl on, swing on and even catch their prey. The webbing is capable of holding the weight of 2 Taxi Cabs and 1 Dump Truck and usually each T-Web has their own special oil on their limbs which allow them to move on their web at will. They also possess the ability to move up and down virtually any solid surfaces. They also possess a sense in their head which either detects prey or danger; Which is commonly refered to as a spider sense. Some are also known to possess the ability to regenerate lost and damaged tissue, however that is one of the most rare of occassions that happens. Another unique capability is their ability to transfer their condition to others, except for a certain few such as people infected with T-Virus Alpha, A-Virus Alpha and other benefitial viral agents. 'Weaknesses' Although they may seem powerful, the T-Web has it's share of weaknesses which can either injure it or kill it. Their camoflauge/invisibility can be seen through with the uses of thermal imaging and even the most common of materials such as snow, water, sleet and even light. The oil on their limbs is known to allow them to move on their own webbing at will, however if they go onto any other T-Web's webbing, then they will become stuck and that same T-Web can be consumed by another. The only exception to moving about on another's webbing is the progenitor and any other kind of special T-Webs. The T-Webs that are capable of regeneration are known to have a problem regenerating under extremely heavy fire and it takes a while for them to heal after such an attack. 'Effective Weapons' The T-Webs are known to withstand mainly submachine guns, pistols and even assault rifles that aren't either heavy, energy or explosive. *RPG-7 *X-500 Plasma Cannon *EP-9 *Browning M2 *Browning M1919A4 *MG-42 *MG-34 *Rheinmetall MG-3 *Dillon/Aero M-134 Minigun *ER-170 *GP-VG MK2 Venom Gun *M1-L1 Triple Pulse Assault Rifle *M-41A Pulse Rifle Category:Creatures Category:Mr.Secord